Smithing Guide by Ayrlie
Category:Guides The smithing guild shop is your best friend. Wait for Bronze Ingots be sold for 60 gil and Bronze Sheets for 69 gil for your best results - these are the cheapest that the guild will sell those two items for. This will get you started and should get your smithing skill up to the Iron Hell part. Later, farming will become your best friend. Some of the easily farmed items include but not limited to Lizard Skins, Cotton Cloth, Goblin Mail, Goblin Helm, and Quadav Helms. Some of these will be used for skillups, others for desynthesis. Use desynthesis for all weapons and armor except for a couple I have listed - unless that item is the current guild point item you are better off trying to get the material back. Bronze Level 0-2 Bronze Ingots Fire Crystal + Copper Ore x3 + Tin Ore Level 2-4 Bronze Sheets Fire Crystal + Bronze Ingot Level 4-10 Bronze Scales Wind Crystal + Bronze Sheet If you hit the guild shop at those recommended prices, you can go from 0 to 10 at the cheapest prices possible. Level 10-13 Scale Greaves Earth Crystal + Bronze Scales x2 + Cotton Thread + Leather Highboots Buy the Leather Highboots from the NPC in Southern San d'Oria. The Cotton Thread can be bought from the Guild in Selbina. I found this a nice way to get rid of those bronze scales and used this as a bridge synth. Once my inventory filled up, I went with this: Lightning Crystal + Scale Greaves I even got a few skillups by desynthing them. The NQ result is 3 Bronze Ingots, and the HQ results is Cotton Thread and Sheep Leather. You will be desynthing your results whenever applicable, so plan on investing a lot of lightning crystals. Level 10-14 Bronze Bolt Heads Wind Crystal + Bronze Ingot Save these to level up your woodworking sub. While this seems like a total loss synth, this synth only takes 1 bronze ingot, and if you buy them from the cheapest prices at the guild shop, each synth will only cost you 69 gil plus the cost of the Wind Crystal. Wind crystals are the cheapest in Bastok. Level 14-18 Aspis Fire Crystal + Ash Lumber + Bronze Sheet x 2 I used this as a bridge synth to Iron Ores. You won't be taking this to 18 but you will need at least 1 Aspis for the next rank up. Feel free to desynth these with Lightning Crystal. After this, you won't need anymore Bronze Ingots except on Guild Point days. You can buy some maple lumber and craft Pickaxes for the next step, or head back to your guild. You will be starting Iron Hell, and it won't end until your skill is in the 60s. Iron Hell Level 14-20 Iron Ingot Fire Crystal + Iron Ore x 4 Buy from the Guild NPC if the Iron Ores is 675 gil. If they are over 900 gil, buy them from the Airship Vendor NPC. You can also obtain pickaxes and mine Zerhum Mines for Iron Ores if you want to try something cheaper. Level 20-22 Iron Sheet Fire Crystal + Iron Ingot You need to make at least 3 or 4 stacks of Iron Sheets for the next step. If you don't have this, try making Spathas or desynth Goblin Helms and Goblin Mails. Level 22-25 Spatha Fire Crystal + Lizard Skin + Bronze Ingot x 3 If you still got Bronze Ingots that need to be used up, try to use these up on Spathas if you can. If you don't, go to Iron Scales. Level 22-26 Iron Scales Wind Crystal + Iron Sheet Save these scales. After you get done with Iron Scales, stop leveling smithing and start leveling your goldsmithing sub on Copper Ingots, Brass Ingots, and Brass Sheets. You will need the brass sheets for the next step and those things are expensive and hard to come by. It is much cheaper to farm the Zinc Ores and make your own Brass Ingots and Sheets. Level 26-29 Iron Mask Earth Crystal + Brass Sheet] + Iron Sheet Brass Sheets can be costly but should be easily done if you got Sheeting key item. Desynth these. You should have the Novice Rank right now. Get a guild contract and save up guild points for Sheeting as soon as possible. It is a requirement as it will save you fire crystals. Level 29-31 - Iron Finger Gauntlets Earth Crystal + Iron Scales x2 + Cotton Thread + Leather Gloves Use all the Iron Scales up. Desynth all results hopefully to get back some Iron Ingots. Level 31-35 Iron Cuisses Earth Crystal + Iron Scales x2 + Cotton Thread + Leather Trousers This requires a leather sub of 5. This is another bridge synth to Iron Mittens. Only do this if you got Iron Scales leftover. Level 31-33 - Targe Fire Crystal + Iron Sheet x 2 + Holly Lumber Depending on the needs, the Targes will be either Guild Points, or used by Goldsmithers for skill ups. Do not desynth these, just be patient as they will eventually sell out. Although Targes cap at 36, I get into Iron Mittens as soon as you hit 33 as those only take 1 Iron Sheet while Targes take 2. Stop here and level up your leathercraft sub for the next step. Save all sheep leather you get from crafting, you will need it later. Level 33-41 - Iron Mittens Earth Crystal + Iron Sheet + Lizard Skin Lizards can easily be farmed in Crawlers Nest. Desynth these results. A leathercraft subskill of 10 is required. Level 41-45 - Iron Subligar Earth Crystal + Iron Sheet + Lizard Skin + Cotton Cloth Cotton Cloth can be farmed off the Ghosts or obtained by desynthing Antican Robes with Wind Crystals. Again, desynth these results unless it is guild point day. This takes a leathercraft subskill of 12. Level 45-53 - Gorget Fire Crystal + Iron Sheet + Sheep Leather Desynth all the Leather Belts in Southern San d'Oria to get the materials, convert the Ingots into Sheets, and start crafting. Desynth these results unless it is guild point day for that item. Level 53-57 - Gauntlets Fire Crystal + Iron Sheet x 2 + Leather Gloves x 2 Buy the gloves from the NPC vendor. Desynth these. Level 57-66 Nodowa Earth Crystal + Iron Sheet + Silk Thread Farm the threads off the crawlers, with a good place being Maze of Shrakami. Desynth these to obtain the Iron Ingots. With this being a 9 level gap to start, it is necessary to start crafting with the advanced support and the +1 mitts. After Nodowas, smithing gets crazy expensive as you will no longer use Iron but a more expensive material called Darksteel. Level 66-67 Dweomer Steel Fire Crystal + Swamp Ore + Iron Ore x3 Swamp Ores are cheap even if you buy them on the AH. Darksteel and Trolls You will now be using a more expensive material called Darksteel. Around the same time, you will be able to start desynthing Troll Parts. You will need to start doing so now so you can have tons of stacks of Troll Bronze Ingots for a later synth. Level 67-70 Hien Fire Crystal + Darksteel Ingot + Lizard Skin You should be able to start desynthing Antican Pauldrons for Darksteel Ingots at this stage, and you will need them to craft Hien. Desynth them unless it just happens to be guild point day for that item. Lizard Skins are easily obtainable. Level 70-72 Darksteel Cap Earth Crystal + Darksteel Sheet + 2 Tiger Leather This requires a leathercraft sub of 41, so I highly recommend your leathercraft skill to the point where you can craft your own tiger leather. Do not desynth any of these - these sell on the AH for big profit with a turnover of 1 to 4 sales per day. Average cost of materials per synth is 14k, these often sell for 35k to 40k. The NQ is often used for other synths such as Zeal Cap and Cursed Cap; the HQ is useless except for guild point days. Level 72-73 Darksteel Pick Fire Crystal + Darksteel Ingot + Elm Lumber If you're looking to steal a low level region for outpost warping, this item will go a long way to pull it off. If you are not doing so, these sell to NPC for 13k gil, making this a break even synth. Level 73-74 Dark Bronze Ingot Fire Crystal + Darksteel Ore + Copper Ore x 2 + Tin Ore Break out the pickaxes and head to Zerhum or Gusgen to mine your Darksteel Ore. Although Dark Bronze Ingot is not going to make you any money, everything else at this stage is a major money loser. Even if you choose to buy the Darksteel Ores, you're only out 10000 gil per synth, depending on your server (with most of it on the Darksteel Ores). Save the Ingots for the next part below: Level 74-75 Dark Bronze Sheet Fire Crystal + Dark Bronze Ingot Sell these to the NPC unless you know peeps that need this for their relic upgrade. If you want, toss a single one on the AH or Bazaar on Friday or Saturday night as it is more likely going to be sold to an warrior looking for a relic upgrade. Level 75-81 Troll Bronze Sheet Fire Crystal + Troll Bronze Ingot Start by desynthing all the troll parts that you see at the AH (most of them sell very cheap anyway) and saving all the Troll Bronze Ingots. You'll be doing so until the mid 90s for various needs. Save these sheets on a mule for later use. Level 81-83 Darksteel Nodowa Earth Crystal + Darksteel Sheet + Silk Thread Farm the silk, blow up the pauldrons for darksteel, and convert ingots to sheets. Desynth these. Adaman Stage Welcome to a part of smithing where you will see a material that makes darksteel look cheap: adaman. Try to stock up on Adaman Ores early when the cost is cheap, and make use of mules cause Ores do not stack. Around this stage, Heavy Quadav parts will be desynthable, and the HQ3 result of the chestplate desynth should make you enough money to fund this operation. Also, keep an eye on the AH for the troll weapons and shields, you will need them for skillups as well. Level 83-90 Adaman Ingot Fire Crystal + Adaman Ore x 3 + Iron Ore Adaman is expensive, so start digging in Wajaom, as it takes 3 Adaman Ore per synth and you will need about 100-120 Adaman Ore per level. You can desynth Heavy Quadav Chestplates at this point, which will be a decent source of funding if you can solo the quadavs in North Gustaberg (S) and find the HQ3 desynth result on a regular basis. Save the Adaman Ingots for a later synth. Level 83-85 Adaman Sheet Fire Crystal + Adaman Ingot As you craft the Ingots for the first two levels, convert them into sheets for extra skillup chances. Level 83-88 Colossal Axe Fire Crystal + Steel Ingot + Gigant Axe Gigant Axe is found in a treasure chest in Crawlers' Nest. If you see these up on the AH, don't be afraid to do a few of these. These don't move quickly but these are break even on the AH. These NPC for 11K gil, so if the AH price is less than the NPC price, you can NPC them and still lose minimal amounts of gil. This is a nice synth to do as you wait on Adaman Ores to pop up on the AH. Level 88-91 Jadagna Fire Crystal + Jadagna -1 + Troll Bronze Sheet x 2 Another synth to do as you see Jadagnas pop up on the AH. The NQ is used in two other synths for high level goldsmithing, and these may or may not move on the AH. These will desynth back into Troll Bronze Ingots if the AH turnover rate is too slow. Level 91-96 Januwiyah Earth Crystal + Januwiyah -1 + Troll Bronze Sheet x 2 Try to desynth troll parts whenever they show up the auction house and convert ingots into sheets as needed. Trolls are difficult to solo, however their drops are common and show up on the AH frequently. Level 96-99 Imperial Wootz Ingot Fire Crystal + Khroma Ore x2 + Iron Ore + Wootz Ore, but the Ingot is used for Ares armor set. Despite the high cost per synth, you should be able to break even depending on the server and the number of breaks. Khroma Ore can be mined in Mount Zhaylom if you got the time to save some money but you are better off camping the AH. Sell the ingots on the AH as singles, preferably when very few are up on the AH. The materials are expensive, especially the Khroma Ore. Level 99-100 Culverin Fire Crystal + Adaman Ingot + Brass Ingot + Darksteel Ingot x 2 + Mahogany Lumber This requires both woodworking and goldsmithing subs. The goldsmithing sub it requires is not as high as woodworking sub that it takes, and it is cheaper to level the woodworking sub than the goldsmithing sub. Desynth them and hope you get Adaman Ingots back.